In a Different Light
by Roper
Summary: A group of dangerous people come to New York and their leader has a history with the third watch gang*Sequel to 'Scorpuis'*(You do not neccessarily have to read the first fiction to understand)COMPLETE***
1. The Fight

Bosco was fed up, Mikey had done it again, this time with his money. His brother had shown up on his doorstep asking for help, saying that he had quit the drugs and all he wanted was a place to stay. Bosco had let him in, feeling sorry for him, making him promise to go to rehab just to make sure. That was seven days ago and now here he was, a week later, yelling at Micheal on the sidewalk of a quiet street at twelve o'clock at night. He had come home to find all of his money gone and a note from Mickey, he had searched across town only to find his brother in the middle of the street on a withdrawl from drugs.  
  
"God Mickey, you never learn! All you do is shoot up over and over!" Screamed Bosco at his younger brother.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you are better Mo! You blame anything that's bad in your life on Dad. At least I accept that this is MY problem and not caused by him." Mickey yelled back.  
  
"It is!!" barked Bosco, "it is caused by him, if he hadn't beaten you and me to a bloody pulp everytime we did something wrong, then you wouldn't be doing this Mickey, and our lives would be much better."  
  
"No! Don't play that card!!" Mickey screamed back.  
  
"What card?!" said Bosco, sarcastic amusement written all over his face.  
  
"The 'Every-problem-in-your-life-is-because-of-your-abusive-father-card'!" after that Mickey turned around and stormed down the street.  
  
When Mickey was out of sight, Bosco sighed. He ran his hands over his face, and lazily turned around. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Kim?" 


	2. Awkward

#B4UREAD# A/N- anything that has ' ' around it is a thought  
  
Kim didn't know what to say, she had just witnessed an extremely emotional fight situation between Bosco and his brother, and in the midst of it, discovered something about Bosco that she wasn't even sure Faith knew.  
  
"Kim?" Bosco asked, shocked.  
  
When he had turned around, there she was, standing there, with an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Oh my god Bosco, I'm so sorry, I was walking by and..i heard..and, I'm so sorry." Kim blurted out as fast as she could, then put a hand over her mouth, looking so incredably bad about what had just occurred.  
  
"That's okay Kim." Bosco said quietly, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Kim just stood there, horribly dissappointed in herself for listening in on Bosco's conversation when she could have just walked away.  
  
They stood there, in an awkward silence, contimplating what to say to each other. Finally after a couple uncomfortable moments, Bosco said,  
  
"I, uh . I better get going I gotta work tomorrow." With his head bowed low.  
  
"Uh, yeah me too, I'll see you tomorrow," Kim said, glad to be rid of that awful moment.  
  
Bosco turned to walk away, but after a couple steps, Kim stopped him.  
  
"Bosco," he turned, "If..um, if you ever need to talk about." she trailed off but he understood, he nodded his head.  
  
"Thanks, Kim." He said, before she turned and left.  
  
Bosco stood there for a moment or two, thinking to himself.  
  
'Maybe it's a good thing that some one found out, some one to talk to' then, he too left to his apartment.  
  
the next day.  
  
Bosco dashed into the locker room, swearing to himself for being late again. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed, Davis and Sully smirking in his direction, but he paid no heed to it.  
  
He had been having the worst week of his life, Faith wasn't speaking to him because of the whole Cruz thing, she even requested having different partners for a little while to the leiutenent. Also he barely got any sleep the night before, he kept on dwelling the fact that Kim might tell someone, he didn't want people to treat him like he was some poster boy for domestic abuse, like he had a sign on his chest that said:  
  
^THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN^  
  
Ever since Faith had been mad at him, he had been seeing more and more of what Faith saw in Cruz. Cruz had been acting bitchy, then nice, then bitchy again. He was beginning to get annoyed, but he hadn't liked someone this much in a long time and he din't intend of losing it.  
  
Bosco rushed into roll call just in time. He grabbed a seat in the back next to Davis, who was saving him a seat. Sully was sitting up front with Faith.  
  
Davis had noticed the dramitic change in the friendship of Bosco and Yokas, but didn't ask what had caused it. Davis was the only person in Bosco's life to understand him, with out knowing why he was the way he was. Davis understood that something bad had happened to Bosco in his childhood, Faith had told him and Sully that Bosco had had a bad childhood and didn't like to talk about it.  
  
When roll call ended, Bosco got up to get the radios for him and his 'partner for the week'. Leiu had told him that the guys name was something Williams, Bosco wasn't really paying attention at the time. When he received the radios, he turned around to find a young kid with blond hair, blue eyes and a blank expression on his face.  
  
"You Williams?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Yes sir, I am Williams." Said the kid, nodding his head stupidly.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' 


	3. GSWs

"Kim?"  
  
"Kim, you there?"  
  
"KIM!!!"  
  
Kim jumped out of her seat. When she had calmed down, she turned to Alex, who was in the passenger side with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What is with you today, Kim?" asked Alex, her concerned gaze never wavering.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired." Kim replied, it wasn't a total lie, she was very tired, but mostly she was thinking about Bosco.  
  
Ever since the previous night, she couldn't get him off her mind. She had never really known him, sure she talked to him now and again but it was always at work, about work. Kim always thought he was kind of a jerk, but she never thought to wonder why. Learning so much information on someone she saw every single day was a load. How was she going to face him? But she didn't have time to think about it, because the crackle of the radio pulled her out of her world.  
  
"55-Adam, we need a bus on the corner of 4th and 16th we have report of numerous GSWs"  
  
"Great, just great, a gunshot wound, they always take a long time." Said Kim, sighing.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, they were ushered to keep the bus away from the building on the corner. They parked 55-Adam beside 55-Boy and got out and stood beside Doc and Carlos.  
  
"Whats going on, is the guy still in there?" Alex asked Doc.  
  
"Yeah there are two of them, but the only cops I've seen so far are Faith and Sully." Replied Doc.  
  
"Where are Davis and Bosco?"  
  
"I heard Sully talking, Davis and Bosco are around back, trying to get through the back door." Added Carlos.  
  
Bosco paused, him and Davis were approaching the back door. They hadn't heard any noise close to the door, and the shots were coming from upstairs anyways, but you can't be too careful. As Bosco reached to open the door he turned to Davis to insure he was ready. Davis nodded. Bosco took a breath, then pushed the door open. Davis and Bosco raised their weapons and were checking every corner of the room. "Bosco." Said Davis.  
  
Bosco turned towards him. Davis and him locked eyes and Davis pointed up. Bosco nodded. With that they made their way towards the stairs. 


	4. Disappearing Act

Bosco could hear Davis's nervous breathing from behind him. He felt the creak of the floorboards under his feet as they reached the first landing. Davis peered up the small opening at the top of the stairs to see if anyone was visable, nothing. He nodded to Bosco and they made their way to the top of the stairs. When they were a few stairs from the top, Bosco held out his arm to hold Ty back while he strained to see what was on the next floor. One man was beside the window, looking out at the cops below, and the other was sitting in a comfortable looking chair in the middle of the room. Bosco could see the first man was young, fairly built with blond hair and dark circles under his eyes. The man in the armchair had his back to the young cops, and therefore his features weren't visable.  
  
Davis and Bosco were just about to creep up on the two men, when the floorboard under Davis's feet squeaked. The man by the window whipped his head around and charged at them. neither of the officers had time to raise their weapons when the man body slammed into Bosco, making him tumble down the stairs violently. Davis immediately went running down the stairs after his friend. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Bosco and the man were wrestling.  
  
"Police Freeze!!!" Davis yelled, holding up his gun.  
  
The man totally ignored Ty and proceded to punch Bosco in the gut. He screamed in pain when his knuckles hit Bosco's vest. The blond fell back on his ass, holding his arm tightly against his chest. He glared up at Davis, who had a gun trained on him.  
  
Bosco attempted to get up, but yelled out in pain when he put wieght on his right leg. He fell to the floor. Davis immediately turned towards the other officer, unintentionally lowering his gun from the chest of the blond man. Ty was clotheslined and hit the floor painfully, his gun slideing out of his reach. The man got up and picked up the gun that had fallen from his grip when he fell down the stairs. He aimed it at Bosco and Ty.  
  
"Don't kill them." said a commanding voice from the first landing of the stairs.  
  
The room was dark so Davis couldn't see what the man looked like but he knew it was the man from the armchair upstairs. Ty glanced over at Boscorelli, who had a strange expression on his face. Almost like he recognised something but was trying to think of what it was. Then the man on the stairs spoke again,  
  
"You'll be seeing us soon, both of you." He calmly stated, "Greene, lets go."  
  
That was the last thing he said before turning around and making his way up the stairs. The blond man, who they guessed would be Greene, followed.  
  
Bosco and Ty quickly glanced around for their guns, after Ty spotted his, he picked it up. He turned to Bosco, who obviously was trying to get up.  
  
"Bosco, stay here." Whispered Davis. "No! I'm not letting you go up there without me." Bosco hissed.  
  
"Bosco, you can't walk, I'll be right back I promise." Ty said with an expression that said he meant it.  
  
Bosco nodded, and watched closely as Davis made his way up the stairs cautiously. Bosco took in a raspy breath, half out of pain and half out of fear. He was afraid that the moment Ty's head appeared on the next floor it would be shot off.  
  
Ty reached the top stairs and was high enough to see onto the next floor.  
  
Bosco waited in anticipation for a gunshot or Ty's voice, he got the latter.  
  
"They're gone." 


	5. Not a trace

Kim looked up when she heard the doors of the two story building in front of her open. She ran up to them when she saw Davis come out supporting Bosco from under his arm, Bosco looked like there was something wrong with his right leg. She immediately got worried.  
  
Everyone rushed up to meet Bosco and Davis. The questions came quickly.  
  
"Where are the shooters?" asked Faith.  
  
"What happened?" Sully questioned.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Alex.  
  
Davis decided to answer all of these questions as fast as he could so they could get out of there.  
  
"The shooters are gone. Not a trace." He turned from Faith to Sully, "We went in and they attacked us, then when we were down they got away." He then turned to Alex.  
  
"I just have a couple bruises from the fight, but Bosco got tackled down some stairs and I think he sprained his knee."  
  
After all the questions were answered, Doc took Bosco from Davis and helped him over to the ambulance. Kim, and Alex followed. Carlos took Davis over to the other ambulance to get checked out. Faith, Sully, and some other officers went inside to make sure no one was there.  
  
Sully was checking the upstairs with Faith when he saw that she kept looking back towards the stairs. He knew she was wondering if Bosco was okay, she tried to hide it because she was still mad at him for lieing to her, but she never stopped worrying. Sully also got the impression that it was more serious a fight then he thought, when Faith asked Lieu to be partners with Sully for a little while. The only thing that bothered him about it was what Bosco lied about. Faith hadn't told him, but she did say that Bosco was dateing Cruz, and with the tone that she told him in, he could tell that Faith didn't like it and Sully suspected that Cruz had something to do with the rift between Faith and Bosco.  
  
Sully didn't have to be a genius to tell that Cruz didn't treat Bosco as well as she should. He never liked Cruz in the first place, he thought she was trouble, he got the feeling that Faith agreed.  
  
Today was different though. Bosco was acting less head over heals for Cruz. Sully was glad, though he wondered what had caused the change. But he got the feeling, he would soon find out. 


	6. The drinks are on you

A/N- im not all caught up on the whole Davis/ Alex thing so if I get something wrong tell me, for now I'm going to assume that they broke up quite a while ago, cuz I'm kinda sure that happened. -Roper  
  
Kim had just finished putting a temporary wrap on Bosco's knee in the amulance. She saw Davis walking over.  
  
"Hey, are you all checked out?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in perfect shape." Said Davis. Alex raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.  
  
"okay, maybe not 'perfect' shape but still I'm pretty good." Davis defended.  
  
"Are you going to come with us to the hospital or take the squad?" asked Bosco.  
  
"I'll come with you, Carlos and Doc just went to get the vics from inside the building, Yokas and Sully found them, messy." He sighed, then continued. " I told Doc to get Yokas to bring our cruiser back to the station."  
  
With that, Davis hoped into the passengers side of the ambulance and Alex got the drivers seat. Kim shut the back doors and away they went.  
  
Kim glanced over to the two sitting up front. It had been awhile since Davis and Alex had been dating but Kim could tell that they still had some feelings for eachother, it was all in the eyes. She looked up at Bosco's eyes, they weren't like what you would see on normail people. They were blue of course and they had pupils and every thing but they had a depth to them. Filled with pain and sadness. She shivered, involuntarily, and looked up again to see if Bosco had noticed. He didn't he was lying on the stretcher looking at the ceiling of the ambulance.  
  
"Bosco?" asked Kim, he looked up.  
  
"About last night, if you ever want to talk or anything.." She trailed off. Bosco nodded.  
  
"Thanks Kim." Said Bosco.  
  
"Hey if you and Bosco want to come, some of us are going out for drinks tonight." Said Alex, from the front.  
  
"Sure," said Davis, then he looked back, "Hows that sound Bos?"  
  
"The drinks are on you." 


	7. Notes: Doc

The next day...  
  
Doc was exhausted. His morning run usually took about an hour, he'd start it at 8 and he'd be back by 9, but his mind had been elsewhere and before he knew it, it was 10:30. He walked over to the mailboxes, unlocked his mailbox, took out his mail and went upstairs. Saying hello to his neighbor, Mrs. Henderson on his way up.  
  
When he reached his apartment he unlocked it, hucked his keys onto the counter and flopped down on his couch, mail in hand. He spoke to himself as he read his mail.  
  
"bills, bills, letter from big brothers.." He paused, there was a note with no address on it. It just said, 'Monte Parker'. He frowned, he didn't know who it could be from, all the people that are close to him work with him and would have no need to write a letter to him. He opened it, it was a plain white piece of paper, there was only one word on it,  
  
'Soon' 


	8. Notes: Sully

A/N- in my story, Sully was never a drunk - Roper  
  
Sully pried his eyes open. There was so much light it was almost unbearable. He sat up in his bed, and put on some socks. He heard a noise, it was his stomach growling so he decided to get up and get something to eat. Sully walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock, 10:30, he sighed and opened the fridge, nothing. There was not a trace that any food had ever inhabited his fridge. Damn it.  
  
Sully decided to get dressed and go to that nice diner down the street, Faith had told him it was great for breakfast. Once he was ready, he grabbed his keys off the counter and opened the door. He thought he should lock it, after all this is New York. Sully continued down the hall, he was almost at the stairs when he realized that something was stuck to his shoe. He bent down to pick it up. It was a letter, plain white, except for the print from his shoe, it read 'John Sullivan'. Sully was curious so he opened it. All it said was 'Soon'. 


	9. Notes: Jimmy

Jimmy felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He was doing a double shift and he was just returning from a huge fire in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
'Damn Kids' he thought to himself. The fire was started when some teens were playing with matches.  
  
He waved to D.K. when he patted him on the back in the garage. Doherty was taking off his boots. He reached into his fire jacket pocket to see if he left anything. He felt a piece of paper. Jimmy pulled it out. It read 'James Doherty,' he opened it. It was blank, except for one word written in runny black ink, 'Soon'. 


	10. Notes: Faith

Faith yawned. She had awoken to her husband getting into bed.  
  
"Don't tell me you just got home." She stated sleepily. Fred had been having a guys night out with his friends last night.  
  
"No, I've been up for a while, you got a couple letters." He said.  
  
Faith sat up and leaned agains the back board of the bed. Fred handed her the letters. One was a letter from her mom, lately her and her mother had been on better terms. The next was a letter from her brother, and last was a letter that just said 'Faith Yokas.' 'hmmm' she said to herself, it had no address, which meant whoever sent it knew where she lived, she never liked that. Faith opened it 'Soon'. 


	11. Notes: Carlos and Davis

Chirp.chirp.chirp..SQUAWK!!!  
  
"AHHH" screamed Carlos, "Damn Birds, scare the crap out of me why don't you?" he mumbled to himself, aggrivated.  
  
Carlos got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. He glanced at the clock, 11:00. damn it was late, usually he woke up at 10:30. He walked past the door to the fridge, he noticed two letters sitting on the floor, halfway under the door. Carlos picked them up, one said 'Carlos Nieto' and the other 'Tyrone Davis'. He decided to see if Davis was awake.  
  
"Davis." He said as he knocked on the the door of his roomate's room. It opened.  
  
"He man, morning." Davis said, cheerfully. He was fully dressed already and looked like he'd already eaten and had a shower.  
  
"Yeah, morning." Mumbled Carlos, "Ah, you got a letter." He handed it to Davis.  
  
"You got the same one, weird." Said Davis as he glanced from his letter to the letter in Carlos's hand.  
  
"Ok, open on one, two, three" said Carlos as they both opened there letters. They stood side by side, comparing. Carlos and Ty looked up at each other, with a confused look on their faces.  
  
"Soon? Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Get dressed." Ty stated, "were going to find out." 


	12. Notes: Kim

"MOMMY!!" screamed Joey.  
  
Kim ran into the room, and Joey jumped into her arms.  
  
"Baby whats wrong?" asked Kim, extremely worried.  
  
"I - I had a bad dream." Whispered Joey, through the tears.  
  
It took awhile to calm Joey down, but Kim did it and then brought him out to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. She set the bowl donw in front of him and he gobbled it donw. While he was eating Kim went outside to check the mail box. On her way back to the house she was flipping through the letters and bills when she came across one with no address. She glanced around out of habit. No one was near. The letter read,  
  
'Kimberly Zambrano' she opened it 'Soon'. She started to looke around again suspiciously, then hurried inside. 


	13. Notes: Alex

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
Finally Alex picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Alex sleepily.  
  
"Oh my god! Alex! I got and note and it had a threat and I think"  
  
"Kim! Slow down, whats wrong?" asked Taylor worried why her friend was so worked up.  
  
"I checked my mail this morning and I got a letter with my name on it." Said Kim, slowly.  
  
"and?" asked Alex, while she got up and went to the bathroom, she needed a headache tablet, last night, the whole gang had been up drinking and she was so drunk that she had to get a ride with Bosco. He was driving Davis and Carlos already and all three ended up having to practically carry her to her bed. She's gonna hear about that one today at work.  
  
"And? And it said 'Soon'" Kim shreaked into the phone, "what if its someone who's going to hurt Joey?" she pleaded.  
  
"Kim I'm sure it has nothing to do with Joey, did you call the cops?" asked Alex.  
  
"No I'm gonna go on the way to work." Kim sounded calmer now.  
  
"Alright I'll go with you, do you wanna drive?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Yeah I have Joey and I need to drop him off at my mom's, I'll pick you up at 2:30"  
  
"Alright cya then." 


	14. Notes: Bosco

"Davis where the hell are we going?" asked Carlos in the car.  
  
"You'll see." Said Davis, who was driving.  
  
They pulled up to an apartment building. When Carlos exited the car he looked up at the building. It looked pretty average, not exactly a plaza, but not exactly a shack. He wondered again where they were.  
  
Davis led them to the door, he pulled out his keys, picked out the smallest one and stuck it in the lock. Carlos mused to himself as to who would be so close to Davis that he would have a key to their apartment. He dismissed it when Ty opened the door. They proceded up the stairs until they reached the third floor, they walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door that said 310. Davis pulled out his keys again and opened the door.  
  
They entered a shabby, unclean apartment. Davis put his keys on the kitchen table along with his jacket. He motioned for Carlos to do the same, he did. Ty then lead down the hall, to what looked to be the bedroom. He opened the door and walked over to the bed. Carlos stayed by the doorway.  
  
"Come on man, wake up, me and Carlos need your help." Said Davis.  
  
"What kind of person sleeps til..." Carlos checked his watch, "noon."  
  
Davis shot him a glare, then proceded into the bathroom. He came out with a silver bowl which looked to be full of water.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Carlos, slowly walking in the room. Davis winked, walked over to the bed and dumped all the water on the figure in the bed.  
  
Bosco shot strait up in his bed. He glared at Davis who had a smirk on his face, then tackled Ty to the floor. Sitting on Davis, Bosco turned to Carlos,  
  
"Hello Nieto and how are you on this wonderful day?" Bosco said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Pretty good," smirked Carlos.  
  
"Alright can we stop the conversation and get to the issue." Wheezed Davis from under Bosco.  
  
Bosco smiled and got up. He held out a hand for Davis, who took it and got to his feet.  
  
"What is the issue?" asked Bosco.  
  
"We'll tell you, put some pants on and meet us in the kitchen." Said Ty and him and Carlos left the room. Bosco grabbed some jeans off the floor and put them over his black boxers, he then grabbed an old black ACDC t-shirt and proceded to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay so what is it?" asked Bosco as he pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
"We got a letter." Said Carlos.  
  
"oh, a letter OH MY GOD!!" said Bosco with fake shock. Carlos glared.  
  
"It was a threatening letter, we both got one." Stated Davis. Handing Bosco the note.  
  
As he read it Bosco's expression changed to a more serious one.  
  
"You both got this?" they nodded, "and there was no return address?"  
  
"There was no address period. Someone must have put it under our door." Said Carlos.  
  
"Crap I'd hate to be you," said Bos, handing Davis the letter, then walking to his door to pick up his own mail.  
  
"Thanks for the support" said Carlos, as Bosco flipped through his mail.  
  
Davis glanced at Bosco when he stopped flipping.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
Bosco held up a letter that said in thick, black ink along the front 'Maurice Boscorelli'.  
  
"Crap." Stated Davis.  
  
"Open it." Carlos threw in.  
  
Bosco opened it, expecting to find the word 'Soon' but in stead got,  
  
"First?" 


	15. Worry

"WHAT?!?" asked Davis, snatching the note from Bosco.  
  
Bosco was right, there in thick black letters was the word "First". Crap.  
  
"We have to tell someone." Said Carlos, he walked over to the phone and dialed Doc's number.  
  
"Hello?" asked a suspicious voice.  
  
"Doc, its Carlos you didn't by any chance get a letter this morning?" Carlos said.  
  
"I did." Doc paused, "it said soon." He was beginning to sound worried.  
  
Bosco snatched the phone from Carlos.  
  
"Doc, its Bosco, go to the precinct and tell them, we'll meet you there." Doc agreed and left for Camelot.  
  
"I'm calling Alex." Said Davis.  
  
5 minutes later, Davis hung up.  
  
"She got one two, so did Kim." He said.  
  
"ok how about Davis and me drive down to Sully's and then Faith's place, just to see if they got one. Bosco why don't you go down to the fir house and ask Jimmy." Said Carlos, takeing control.  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna get ready then head out, I'll meet you guys at the precinct in an hour." Said Bosco, they nodded.  
  
"Oh and guys," Davis and Carlos turned around, " Don't tell anyone what my note said k?" with understanding looks, they nodded.  
  
Davis knocked on Sully's door hard. It took about a minute but Sully opened the door and let them in.  
  
"Hey guys, whats going on?" he asked.  
  
"Sully did you get a letter this morning?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah," said Sully, reaching for a white envelope on his kitchen counter. "it said "soon"." Said Sully.  
  
"Crap, come on Sully we are going down to the 55 to tell Lieu."  
  
"What did you get one too or something?" asked Sully.  
  
"Both of us, Bosco, Kim, Alex and Doc." Said Carlos, watching Sully's jaw drop.  
  
"WHAT?!" he said.  
  
"Come on, Sul." Said Ty and they headed out the door and on their way to Faiths.  
  
When they reached Fatih's place, Emily answered the door.  
  
"Hey is your mom here?" asked Davis. Emily looked him up and down, then left the door to get her mom.  
  
Faith walked out of the hallway that Emily had disappeared down. She approached the door.  
  
"Whats up guys?" she asked.  
  
"Faith did you get a note or letter this morning?" asked Sully. Faith's eyes lit up. She turned and led them to her living room, and held out the note.  
  
"How many people got this freakin' note!!!" yelled Carlos, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Come on Faith, were going to the precinct, you're not the only one who got the note." Said Ty. Faith grabbed her coat and they were off. 


	16. Suspects

Bosco strolled into the firehouse and up the stairs. When he reached the top, he spotted Jimmy in the kitchen with some of his fire buddies. He thought to himself.  
  
'Why the hell is it me here and not Carlos?'  
  
Bosco walked over into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Doherty, can I see you for a sec?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Boscorelli?" said Jimmy, saying Bosco's name like it was a disease.  
  
"Just come here." Bosco motioned down the stairs. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the other firefighters, they laughed and Jimmy followed Bosco.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bosco got to the point.  
  
"Did you get a note?"  
  
"What? You got me down here to ask about a note?" yelled Jimmy.  
  
"Not just a note, it was a threat, everyone got one." Said Bos.  
  
"Who's everyone?" Jimmy was still being an ass about this. Bosco sighed at the fact he'd have to go over the list.  
  
"Kim, Alex, Doc, Carlos, Davis, me, and I just got off the phone with Davis saying Faith and Sully got one too."  
  
"What kind of note?" curiousity etching Jimmy's features.  
  
"It's a plain white note with the name of the person its too on its envelope, and it says 'Soon' inside."  
  
"You're full of crap Boscorelli! This was probibly your way of trying to pull a prank on me." Said Jimmy, he turned and walked away.  
  
Bosco shook his head.  
  
'That guy never gets it." Thought Bos.  
  
Halfway up the stairs, Doherty stopped. Remembering the note, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.  
  
'soon'  
  
'Damn if Bosco is kidding about this I'm gonna kick his ass." Thought Jimmy. Then he turned and rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Bosco!" he yelled to the cop across the street. Bos turned and looked, ready for more insults and arogence. Jimmy looked both ways, then ran across the street.  
  
When he reached Bosco, he sighed and handed him the note.  
  
"Soon." Said Bosco aloud, "Come on, everyone is inside. He indicated to the precinct.  
  
Bosco and Doherty entered the room that Davis indicated on the phone. Everyone was sitting around a table with the Lieutenant at the head. Both of them went and sat down on the couch beside the table. The Lt. Continued.  
  
"So you are telling me that all of you got this note?" they nodded.  
  
"what if we get attacked or kidnapped or how do we know whos first." Kim panicked.  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about whos first Kim." Said Bosco from over on the couch.  
  
"What makes you think that, Boscorelli?" asked Lieu.  
  
Bosco got up and handed him the note. Then he walked back to the couch. The Lt. Read it, then looked up at Bosco. He picked up the phone on his desk,  
  
"Thompson, I need some one in here to help me with a list of suspects." 


	17. For your own Safety

After they had compiled a list of suspects, the Lieutenant had sugested an idea until all of this blew over.  
  
"I have a house rented, its about a 9 hour drive from here." He said.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Davis, "Why do we have to go away?"  
  
"Because its for your own safety." Stated Lieu, leaving no room for complaint.  
  
A man in uniform walked through the door and stood to attention in front of the Lieutenant.  
  
"At ease," said Leiu to the officer, he then turned towards the group, "This is Officer Smith, he will be accompaning you on your trip."  
  
"We don't need a babysitter." Stated Sully.  
  
"We are capable of handling anything that comes up." Said Faith.  
  
"There is no room for complaint, Officer Yokas." Said Leiu, emphasising the Officer part.  
  
"You leave tomorrow at noon, I have two vans on rental, one will be for stuff and the other for carrying you. Meet at the firehouse at precisely 12."  
  
On his way out of the firehouse Bosco was stopped by Cruz. She pulled him to the side.  
  
"Bosco, come to my place tonight." She said looking around to see no one heard.  
  
"Actually, I can't." said Bosco, plainly. Kim approached him from behind.  
  
"Bos, do you think you could give me a ride home? Alex is going over to Davis's place." She asked.  
  
Cruz looked her up and down with a glare of attitude on her face. She then looked at Bosco, waiting for him to say no.  
  
"Sure, Kim." Bosco smiled at Kim and she smiled back. They walked off, with out so much as a goodbye.  
  
Cruz glared after them.  
  
'How dare he shut me down and go off with that slut.' Thought Cruz, she was shoved out of her thoughts when Faith pushed past her, a smirk on her face. She was happy that Bosco was beginning to distance himself from a witch like Cruz. 


	18. Road Trip

The next day at twelve o'clock, Kim was taking her bag out of her car.  
  
"Kim, are you takeing your cell phone with you? Joey might want to talk to you." Spoke Kim's mother, Catherine who had decided to see her daughter off.  
  
"No, only one of us is allowed, but when he gets here I'll get the number and you can call me on that." Said Kim as she placed her bag on the sidewalk and turned to her mother.  
  
"So, who is going on this little trip of yours?" asked Catherine, always the nosy one.  
  
"Friends." Kim simply stated.  
  
Her mother put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Who?" she asked, wearing an expression that said, tell me or you will never see the light of day again.  
  
"People who work with me. I'll introduce you when they get here." Kim told her as she picked up her bag again and led the way up the stairs of the firehous, to the kitchen.  
  
Alex, Sully, Doc and Faith were already there. Kim approached them with her mom.  
  
"Mom, you've met Alex and Doc already, but this is John Sulivan," she pointed to Sully, who extended his hand and shook Catherine's. "And this is Faith Yokas." She indicated Faith, who also shook hands with Mrs.Zambrano."This is my mom, guys"  
  
"Its nice to meet you both, and a pleasure seeing you two again." Said Catherine to them all.  
  
"So is this everyone who is going on the trip?" asked Kim's mother.  
  
"No there are, four more." Said Faith.  
  
"Wow a lot of people." Said Catherine, "Kim can I talk to you?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Sure mom, be right back guys."  
  
Kim was pulled over to the side by her mother.  
  
"Are there any more boys going on this vacation?"  
  
"mom." Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are there?"  
  
"Yes the other four are guys." "Do I know them?" asked Catherine.  
  
"One is Jimmy, the others you don't know." Said Kim.  
  
"Jimmy? Kim you know I don't like you being alone with him, you'll do what you always do." Said Catherine.  
  
"Firstly mom, Jimmy is a friend and just a friend. Secondly, I'm fine being alone with him, and Thirdly, he would be my last choice for 'That'." She finished.  
  
"Oh, and who would be your first choice?" Kim looked uncompfortable.  
  
"so, you like one of these boys?" her mother asked.  
  
"Stop calling them boys mom, you make it sound like we are in high school."  
  
"Answer the question, Kimberly." Her mother said, using her first name to tell she was serious.  
  
"None of your business." Sung Kim as she walked past her mom and back to the others. Catherine smirked.  
  
When Kim approached the others, Doc asked.  
  
"What time is it anyway? Shouldn't the guys be here by now?"  
  
"Bosco is going to pick up Jimmy, then they are getting the rental vans, then they are going to pick up Davis and Carlos." Stated Alex.  
  
Just then they heard a honking outside. Doc walked over to the window.  
  
"Its them." he stated and they all grabbed their stuff and proceded down the stairs and outside.  
  
The guys were arranging one of the cars, to carry the luggage.  
  
"Ok, four people can go with the luggage and the other six go in the other van." Said Davis.  
  
"That makes ten. Aren't we nine?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Officer Jackass is coming too, remember." Said Jimmy. Just then Smith came out the door fo the precinct and walked across the street. He didn't say anything, just stood there.  
  
"Okay I'll drive the luggage car. I need the quiet." Said Sully. "Yeah me too, I can't stand these guys for more that an hour." Doc indicated to the younger ones in the group.  
  
"Me three." Stated Faith.  
  
"I will also go in the luggage car." Said Smith, who tossed his bag to Davis, "Put it in the car." Davis Glared and walked over to where Bosco was arranging the car still.  
  
"Jackass." He said under his breath.  
  
"Oh guys this is my mom, Catherine Zambrano." Said Kim, "Mom this is Carlos Nieto," she indicated to Carlos, Catherine reached out her hand to shake his but Kim grabbed it and shook her head, "I'll tell you later." Carlos glared.  
  
"This is Jimmy of course," Catherine nodded, still suspicious as to which one Kim liked.  
  
"This is Ty Davis," said Kim as Davis came around from the other side of the truck.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Zambrano," he smiled as he shook her hand. Catherine smiled back.  
  
"And this is Bosco,"she said as she walked over and pulled Bosco out of the back of the truck.  
  
"Bosco? That's an interesting name." Said Catherine as she shook his hand.  
  
"It's a nickname," he said, "I don't like my real name."  
  
"Oh, what is your real name?" she asked.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli." Said Bosco.  
  
"Nice to meet you Maurice." Said Catherine.  
  
"Likewise." Bosco stated, "well guys I guess we should start loading the car."  
  
Bosco, Davis, Carlos and Jimmy were loading the van, with the help of Doc and Sully, and no help from Smith, who merely sat in the passengers seat. Kim's mother, yet again pulled her to the side.  
  
"So who is it?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kim.  
  
"The one you like."Kim yet again, rolled her eyes. Catherine was very verya nnoyed at the fact that she didn't know what was up with her daughter. Lucky for her Alex passed by at that moment.  
  
Alex coughed "cough*Bosco*cough" Catherine smiled and gave her daughter a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Have fun." She said and then proceded to her car.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were set. Doc and Faith had left in the luggage car with Sully driving and Smith on the passenger side.  
  
Bosco hopped in the drivers seat of the other car, and Jimmy jumped in shotgun. Kim and Alex took the two seats just behind them and Davis and Carlos took the very back.  
  
"Everyone set?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Yes." Said Alex. Then Bosco started up the car and they were on their way. 


	19. And the road goes ever on

After quite a few hours, they were still driving, and driving, and driving.  
  
"I am so BORED!" said Carlos, throwing his hands up to show just 'how' bored he was.  
  
"Do you guys wanna play a game?" asked Alex.  
  
"What, like I-spy?" Jimmy said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Alex shrugged.  
  
"How about the letter game?" said Kim.  
  
"Whats the letter game?" Kim heard Ty ask.  
  
"We go around in a group and each perso gets a letter, you then have to make up your name, your job, you spouses name, and where you live all beginning with your letter." Explained Kim.  
  
Carlos jumped at the chance to do something, finally.  
  
"Ok we'll go back to front, Ty and Carlos at the very back will start, then Kim and Alex in the middle, then me and Bos up front, K?" said Jimmy.  
  
"Do we go through the alphabet?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Yup, ok, Ty starts." Said Alex.  
  
"Alright, A," Ty smiled, "Alex is my wife," she blushed,  
  
"Stuck with him the rest of your life, eh Alex?" smirked Bosco. Ty glared.  
  
"Now your name, job and where you live." Said Kim.  
  
"Ok, Arkansas, arcatect and Adam."  
  
Carlos applauded, eager for his turn.  
  
"B, okay my name is.I'll get back to that, I'm married to.Betty! And I am a banker and.."  
  
"Hahaha.banker" said Jimmy, to Bosco who smiled from his drivers seat.  
  
"Shut up, Jimmy, I live in Borabora and my name will be Bob." He finnished.  
  
"My turn now," said Alex, "My name is Cathy, I'm married to."  
  
Carlos smiled and raised his eyebrows up and down. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cameron, I live in California and I work as a carpenter, Kim's turn."  
  
"Diedre, Darien, Detroit and Doctor." Said Kim.  
  
"oh, shes good." Said Bosco, to Jimmy.  
  
"My turn, E Eric, Ellen, um." Jimmy paused, thinking.  
  
"Elephant trainer?" Bosco offered.  
  
"Good one Bos, I live in.Where do I live?"  
  
"England!" shouted Ty from the back of the van.  
  
"Awesome man, yeah England." Finnished Jimmy.  
  
"your turn Bosco." Said Kim.  
  
"Pass." He said.  
  
"You can't pass man," said Carlos.  
  
"Against the rules." Stated Davis.  
  
"You just learned how to play, how do you know the rules?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Shut up and play." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Fine, whats my letter?" submitted Bosco.  
  
"F" Kim said.  
  
"Frank, Francine, Fredricton and Film maker."  
  
Carlos jumped up, "I love this Game!!" Later.  
  
"I hate this game!" said Carlos,"we've been playing for hours."  
  
"Then pick a new game." Groaned Ty.  
  
"Why don't we just stop for food?" asked Bos. 


	20. Insomnia

After driving for hours filled with, burgers, complaints from Carlos, jokes from jimmy, obsessive talking from the girls and now, Bosco was being subjected to snoring.  
  
At 2am he was the only one awake. Bosco hadn't told the others yet, but he hadn't slept in three days, he had insomnia. He knew they'd find out sooner or later when his fatigue began to show. He had been awak for so long, just staring at the road in front of him. He thought about what was good about this trip, he had been told that where they were staying would be a nice, sunny, retreat. He was also starting to get close to his coworkers, Jimmy and him were getting along really well, and Bosco was starting to like Kim more and more. He was interupted from his thoughts by a noise, it was his phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Bosco? Hey hows it going?" asked Sully's voice.  
  
"Its good," Bosco whispered.  
  
"Everyone asleep?" asked Sully.  
  
"Yup, what about Doc, Faith and whats his name?"  
  
"All asleep, you know the guy isn't that bad, he told us that he was sorry that he was acting like a jerk, said it was 'cause his mom died last weak and he was very moody." Explained Sully.  
  
"That's too bad, poor guy." Said Bosco, though he was still angry at this guy for acting like a total jackass, he pitied him, "Where are you, I thought mine was the only phone."  
  
"pay phone," said Sul, "We pulled over off route 90 and onto Clark st."  
  
"I see it now, see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bosco turned down Clark street and then got out of the car to talk to Sully, who he saw by a beaten up, graphitied pay phone.  
  
"Hey, it's about 2:05, you going to sleep?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"I can't sleep, insomnia."stated Bosco.  
  
"How long?" Sully asked, worried.  
  
"Three days." Bosco ran his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Try Bos, I'll see you in the morning. 


	21. Mickey D's

A/N the action is coming don't worry.  
By 7:30, everyone was still asleep. Bosco was still driving. He heard a yawn from behind him and recognised it as Alex.  
  
"Mornin' Alex."  
  
"Good morning Bos." She said as she stretched out. Then she paused.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"yeah?" he said.  
  
"I thought that the trip was only supposed to nine hours, what time is it?" asked Alex.  
  
"It's 7:30, Lieu called me last night, he said that he got it wrong, we won't be there until about noon." Bosco explained, too tired to be his usual, pain in the ass self.  
  
"Oh, I'm hungry." She stated.  
  
"Lets go to Mc Donalds and we can get there in time for breakfast," he said.  
  
"Should I wake the others?" asked Alex.  
  
"No, but duck down."  
  
"why?" she asked.  
  
"Just do it." She did. Two seconds later, Bosco honked the horn, resulting in everyone asleep to leap out of there seats. Kim swung her arm, hitting just where Alex had been a second before she ducked.  
  
"What the hell?!"yelled Jimmy.  
  
"Thanks Bosco." Said Alex, after she saw Kim swing her arm.  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
"Were going to McDonalds." Said Alex.  
  
"Yeah! Mickey D's!" Carlos shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" the others chorused. 


	22. The Call

Bosco was washing his hands in the sink in the bathroom at McDonalds. He had just finnished drying them and left the room. He was walking down the tiled hallway to the seating area, when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Bosco, he glanced over at the others, who were getting up and motioned that he'd meet them in the car. They left.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, its been a while." Stated a cold, familier voice on the other end of the phone. Bosco shivered.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh come on buddy, don't tell me you don't remember." Said the voice.  
  
"No I don't, what do you want?" asked Bosco as he walked quickly through the seating area and towards the door.  
  
"You, and your friends dead." Bosco quickened his pace as he exited the restaurant.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Practicly running towards the car on the other side of the parking lot.  
  
"Because its your fault." Said the voice.  
  
"What is our fault?" asked Bosco.  
  
"You and your friends, all of you were there on that day."  
  
"What day?" Bos asked in exasperation.  
  
"The day my brother died!" screamed the voice. Bosco stopped in his tracks, halfway down the parking lot. His friends looked over from the other end, wondering what he was doing. Ty guessed that Bosco was talking to someone important so he walked over.  
  
"Who was your brother?"  
  
"An inocent kid. He was 18, Davis, Yokas, and Sully arrested his friends. Doherty and Taylor didn't go in to save him. Zambrano, Parker, and Nieto failed to save my brothers life because YOU shot him." Said the cold tone on the end of the line.  
  
Ty had reached Bosco now,  
  
"Bos, who are you talking to?" he asked. Bosco gave him a look that told Davis exactly who it was.  
  
"What Happened?" asked Bosco.  
  
"My brother and his friends were in a gang. They were after a man that ratted on one of their friends, resulting in him going to prison. They went to the man's apartment. The man was in another gang and they were rivals. Shots were fired. Starting a fire. Cops came in and YOU fired on them. You, Boscorelli, shot my brother. Everyone left the building when they saw the fire. Tayor and Doherty didn't go inside to save my brother who was still in there. When they finnally got him out, your paramedic friends couldn't save him." He finished.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Bosco, whispering. Davis looked worried.  
  
"No your not, I can see your face, you and Davis, standing there, proud of what you did." Said the voice. Bosco glanced around nervously.  
  
"And now, here I come." the voice stopped. And the man hung up.  
  
Bosco grabbed Davis by the arm and they started running towards the car at top speed. The others looked at them curiously.  
  
"Get in the Van, NOW!" screamed Bosco as he ran. They complied. Bosco and Davis were almost at the van, it took them longer that usual to get there because of Bosco's leg, but eventually they made it. This time Davis hopped in the passengers seat. Bosco ran around to the drivers side and slammed on the gas. 


	23. Acting Weird

They had been driving for 20 minutes strait, when finally Bosco pulled over. There was a silence as everyone wondered what happened. Davis looked at Bosco, he knew who had called but only Bosco knew what was said.  
  
Bosco sat in the drivers seat, eyes closed, gripping the steering wheel. He let his head lean back and hit the head rest. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Guys, whats going on?" asked Alex. Davis looked at her, then at Bosco.  
  
"What did he say Bos?" Asked Ty, not knowing if he really wanted to know.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Stated Bosco. His eyes were open now and they stared strait ahead.  
  
"Can someone please tell me whats going on!!!" yelled Jimmy, making everyone jump. Carlos looked out the back window to see the other van carrying Sully, Faith, Doc and Smith.  
  
"Sully's here." He said as the van pulled up behind their car. Everyone got out except Ty and Bosco. They all made there way to the other can, where the others got out.  
  
There was silence in the passenger van. From outside, Ty and Bosco heard Faith say,  
  
"Hey guys, is there a problem with your car?"  
  
"No," responded Kim, "Bosco and Davis are acting weird, I'm worried."  
  
"What do you mean weird?" asked Doc.  
  
"We went to McDonalds and." as Alex proceded to tell them what happened, Ty wanted to know what was said on the phone.  
  
"What did he say man?"  
  
"He said that I killed his brother and since the rest of you were on the scene, he's after you too." He lowered his head.  
  
"Its my fault." He whispered.  
  
"No it wasn't, we chose to be there and.." Ty was interupted by a sound, a ringing sound. 


	24. BANG

Ty looked at Bosco, and Bosco looked at his pocket. They gulped. Bosco slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the phone. They looked at it a couple seconds before Bos answered. He put it to his ear.  
  
"You shouldn't run off like that, Officer Boscorelli." Said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Now why would I tell you that?" said the voice, "But for now you can call me Recent."  
  
"Okay, Recent, what do you want from us?" asked Bosco, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Haven't we been through this already, you have asked all the 5 w's." said Recent.  
  
"The five W's?" questioned Bos.  
  
"Who, what, when, where and why." Recent said. "I am Recent, I want to kill you, now, anywhere I please and because you ruined my life and took my brother's. is that clear enough?"  
  
"Crystal, but why are you calling me?" asked Bosco, motioning Ty to tell the others.  
  
"Because its funner that way." Ty crept out of the van.  
  
"What way." Ty made his way over to the others.  
  
"The paranoid way. So that you know its comeing but don't know when." Said Recent.  
  
Ty walked over to the others,  
  
"Guys!" they looked at him. They were standing 10 feet from where Bosco sat in the car.  
  
"Davis whats going on?" asked Sully.  
  
"The reason we speeded off was because he called Bosco." They looked shocked.  
  
"you mean the guy whos trying to kill us?" asked Faith. Ty nodded.  
  
"He said that he could see us in McDonalds and that Bosco killed his brother, all of us were at the scene and didn't save him, so its our fault." Ty finished, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Whats Bosco doing?" asked Doc.  
  
"Hes on the phone with him."  
  
"WHAT?!" they all shouted.  
  
Bosco sat in the van, trying to keep the guy on the phone and sort this out. He had asked the guy another question and while Recent was answering Bosco proceded to look at where they parked.  
  
They where on a big road, it didn't seem to have much traffic and the woods surrounded on either side. Bosco was peiring ahead when something in his periferal vision caught his eye. He looked to his right, just 10 feet in front of the car in the woods, something moved. He looked closer, just in time to see a rifle raised and aimed at him. He heard the voice on his phone say,  
  
"Bye Bye Boscorelli." And Bosco ducked just in time to hear the bullet go right throught the glass, smashing it to bits and impacting in the headrest.  
  
BANG Davis whipped around and ran to the van that held Bosco. He saw him looking shocked.  
  
"Bosco? Are you okay?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Said Bos.  
  
"Lets get everyone back in the vans." Said Bosco as he hung up his phone, the figure who held the gun had disappeared.  
  
Bosco exited the vehicle and him and Ty walked to the others, who were huddled on the ground, as low as they could get.  
  
"Gone." Said Davis.  
  
They rose from their positions.  
  
"Everybody ok?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Yeah, the bullet kinda ruined my head rest though." Said Bosco.  
  
"I'm glad that's all it ruined." Said Kim. 


	25. Home sweet Home

"What should we do?" asked Faith.  
  
"I guess, make our way to the house." Sully answered. So they all got back into their vans. The fact that this guy could know where the house was never faltered in anyones mind. When the passenger van was approached by its occupants, they opened the door and got in. When they were all settled, Alex and Ty in the back, Jimmy and Carlos in the middle, Kim in the passengers side and Bosco once again driving, Bosco got rid of the rest of the windsheild and cleared the car of glass. Kim noticed the headrest while he was doing this.  
  
"Bosco, where were you sitting in the van?" a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"In the drivers seat."  
  
"Oh my god That means you were right there," she pointed to the headrest, "When the gun was fired." He nodded.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as he sat down, ignoring the conversation of those in the back.  
  
"Yeah I just can't get used to this." She indicated to the windsheild and headrest.  
  
"Maybe its one of those things, that your not supposed to get used to."  
  
Their conversation was interupted by Carlos.  
  
"Hey Bosco, I have a challenge for you."  
  
"What kind of challenge?" he asked.  
  
"The breathing challenge. See how long you can hold your breath."  
  
"God, you're stupid." Smirked Jimmy. Which resulted in a 'Nu-uh/Ya-huh' argument taking up the next ten minutes, until Taylor finally lost it and told both of them they weren't alowed to talk for the next hour. Who would've thought she would be so good at keeping control.  
  
When they finally reached the house, the 'luggage wagon' was already there. The group of emergency workers made their way inside.  
  
The house was small, two floors and a basement, on the way from the door there was a hallway about 5 feet long with the door to the basement on the left side halfway down. Past the hallway there was a kitchen on the right side beside a sliding door that lead onto a wooden deck. On the left was a couch and tv just at the bottom of a stair way.  
  
"Where do we sleep?" Jimmy asked the luggage group as they sat on the deck. Doc came in and led upstairs. There were four rooms upstairs, two on either side of the hallway. Doc indicated to the first door on the left,  
  
"Kim and Alex are in here." He opened the door to let Kim and Taylor inside. It wasn't much inside, just two single beds, separated by a bedside table and a chest of drawers on the other side of the room.  
  
Next he led to the first door on the right.  
  
"In here are, Ty and Carlos." The room was exactly the same as Taylor and Kim's room.  
  
Doc then led down the hallway to the last door on the right.  
  
"Here is Faith and Sully. And here is me and Jimmy." He indicated to the last door on the left.  
  
"Hey wait, what about Bosco?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Sully tells me he has insomnia so he's going to sleep on the couch near the tv so he'll have something to do." Stated Doc.  
  
Everyone made themselves at home in their rooms then came out onto the deck.  
  
"what about Officer Smith, where does he sleep?" asked Kim.  
  
"He's taking the basement." Sully explained.  
  
Bosco was the only one still inside, he made his way out onto the deck. He was impressed, its not everyday that Leiutenant Swerzky gives you a place like this to stay for two weeks. They were on a lake and near as Bos could tell they were far from any other residential homes. There was a grassy lawn that started at the stairs from the deck and stretched to the wooden dock that led to the water. The field was just big enough for a small football game, and that was exactly what he had in mind. Finally all of them could just relax.  
  
"Doherty?" he called to Jimmy, who looked up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Lets play some football." Said Bosco. Jimmy got up.  
  
"Any one else wanna play?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Davis, Doc, Alex, Kim, Carlos, Faith, Smith, and Sully all were up to the challenge.  
  
"Guys versus Girls." Said Davis.  
  
"Okay Kim, Faith, Alex and Carlos vs the rest of us." Joked Bosco.  
  
Carlos glared at him. And the game began. 


	26. After about an hour

After about an hour, the game was still on. The guys were up 30 to 0. they had decided not to score too many touchdowns, so as not to 'embarrass' the girls.  
  
"this isn't fair." Said Kim, "Were outnumbered."  
  
"Okay okay, you can take 2 of our players, but choose carefully you have only 2." Said Sully, who at the beginning had refused to play, but after much whineing he decided to join in.  
  
The girls all huddled in a group.  
  
"Okay who do we want?" Alex asked the others.  
  
"Whos the best?" Faith inquired.  
  
"How about Bosco and Doc?" Kim suggested.  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
"Me too." So the huddle broke.  
  
"we'll take Doc and Bosco." The guys groaned, but Doc and Bosco switched sides.  
  
"Wait a minute, how come you didn't choose me?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Because they don't want to lose." Stated Bosco, everyone but Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Bring it Boscorelli." Dared Jimmy.  
  
"Oh its already been broughten." Said Bosco sounding like a teenage girl with an attitude.  
  
Jimmy smiled then took his place with the others in his teams huddle and Bosco went to discuss stratagy with his team.  
  
"Okay so what are we going to do?" asked Kim.  
  
"How about Yokas, you hut it to me, Bosco you cross and I'll pass it to you and you throw it up to Taylor, who'll be in the endzone, k?"  
  
Everyone nodded at Doc's play. Then got to their positions.  
  
Faith passed back to Doc as planned and Bosco ran behind Doc and received the second pass. He backed up and just before Jimmy tackled him he managed to throw the ball to Alex who was waiting at the end of the lawn. She caught it.  
  
"SCORE!!" yelled Doc, raising his arms. After a lot of gloating from between Alex, Kim, Faith, Doc and the other team, they realised that Bosco and Jimmy weren't joining in. All of them seemed to realised this at once because at the same time, they all started to look around. Then they spotted Jimmy on the ground knealing beside Bosco, who was laying down.  
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Kim as they all rushed over.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Yeah I think I might have made Bosco's leg worse when I tackled him." Explained Jimmy as he indicated to Bosco who had a grimace on his face. "I heard a noise when it happened."  
  
They all fell silent as Doc examined Bosco's leg.  
  
"you were lucky." He told Jimmy, "If you had hit him any harder, his knee would be dislocated."  
  
"Aw crap." 


	27. Nightmares

"Dislocated?" asked Kim, worry in her voice.  
  
"Almost, but if he hits it again it will be." Stated Doc, looking down at Bosco, who was still laying down but he had closed his eyes to block out the pain.  
  
"alright so that's.our point?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Shut up Carlos!" everyone said at once.  
  
"Alright Sully can you help me with him?" asked Doc, Sully helped him get Bosco up and carried him up to the house.  
  
Once they were inside they put Bosco down on the couch.  
  
"Okay I guess I should start dinner." Stated Jimmy.  
  
"Oh god no!" said Bosco.  
  
"What?!" asked Faith, alarmed.  
  
"Someone get into the kitchen before Doherty cooks somethin'"  
  
Everyone smiled. The thing about Bosco was that no matter how much of a bad situation they were in, he always had his sense of humour.  
  
Once dinner had been made and eaten, Alex slipped a fabiric thingy on Bosco's knee, and Bosco couldn't help but tell her that it looked like a knee pad used in volleyball.  
  
Soon it was time for bed and the last of the group went upstairs. Bosco pulled out his cell phone and called Leiutenent Swerzky as soon as Smith closed his door.  
  
"This is the fifty fifth precinct how can I help you?" asked a voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey, Gavin its Boscorelli, can you put me through to Leiutenent Swerzky?"  
  
"sure, Bos"  
  
a couple seconds later Bosco heard a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Swerzky"  
  
"Leiu, its Bosco."  
  
"Boscorelli, is everything okay down there?" asked the leiutenent.  
  
"He called me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He called and told me why he was after us. I killed his brother, I shot him and then we had to get out of the building because it was on fire, Doherty and Taylor didn't go in after him and the paramedics and police couldn't save him so hes after them too."  
  
"I can run that through the files to see if any thing comes up." Said Leiu.  
  
"Okay, call me as soon as you find something." Said Boscorelli, purposely not telling the leuitenent about the shooting incident, he was sure that who ever this guy was, he couldn't find them here. They were on the opposite side of a huge lake and woods were everywhere.  
  
"Talk to you later Boscorelli."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bosco couldn't sleep, again. He stared at the clock on the microwave across the room, 2:30am. Damn. He was just thinking about how if insomnia was a sickness he'd pass it to Carlos, when he heard something upstairs. It sounded like someone was having a nightmare. He stretched and then made his way upstairs, it was comeing from the first door on the left. That was Kim and Alex's room. He opened the door to see two beds, Alex nearest and fast asleep and Kim on the other side of the room, tossing in her sleep. He approached her and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Kim, wake up." He whispered,she turned more.  
  
"Kim." He said, louder. Just then she stopped tossing around, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Bosco jumped back and turned around when he heard a bump on the ground, to see Alex on the ground beside her bed, apparently she must have been pretty scared. Bosco grabbed Kim and shook her to stop her screeching.  
  
By then all the others were running into the room to see what was up.  
  
"Kim, it's a dream, just a dream." Bosco said and Kim stopped screaming. Her eyes shot open and she swiveled round looking at the others with a look of relief and surprise on her face. She grabbed Bosco by the head.  
  
"You guys are okay?" she asked with desperation, "You're all alive?"  
  
"Yeah Kim we're all alive, what happened in your dream?" inquired Alex.  
  
Kim let go of Bosco and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was coming back here, and I came inside and all of you were dead, it was horrible." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, looking down at her lap.  
  
"And I even remember how you all died, all in different ways." She looked up at Doc who was on the opposite side of the bed from Bosco.  
  
"you were decapitated." She turned to Faith who was beside Doc, "Faith, you..you were shot in the head, Sully drowned, Carlos was strangled, Jimmy was poisened, Ty was hung." She looked desperatly at Alex.  
  
"you were stabbed," and her tears were flowing freely by the time she turned to Bosco, "And Bosco's throat was slit. It was so." she burst in to tears. Alex pulled Kim towards her and kim cryed on her shoulder.  
  
"Its okay Kim." Said Doc, "It was only a night mare."  
  
"yeah we're all okay." Said Sully.  
  
"I think we should all go back to sleep." Suggested Jimmy. They all complied and left Alex and Kim.  
  
"you okay?" asked Alex. Kim nodded and they both parted and went to their beds.  
  
When Kim layed down, she couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw the bodies of her closest friends. She couldn't think of something to do to get her mind off the mental picture. Then she remembered what Doc had said when she showed them their rooms.  
  
"Bosco's sleeping on the couch because he has insomnia" she remebered.  
  
Of course, if Bosco couldn't sleep then she would at least have someone to talk to. So she proceded downstairs to find Bosco standing in the kitchen making coffee.  
  
"couldn't sleep?" he asked as soon as he spotted her.  
  
"yep." She rubbed her eyes and sat down at the small bar in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
Just then they were interupted by a ringing sound. Bosco reached for his cell and answered.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Bosco I have news." Said Leiu.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The guy you told me about, his name was Dustin Cherry, he had two brothers Steven and Justin Cherry. Don't really have much on them."  
  
"well thanks Leiutenent." Said Bosco before hanging up.  
  
"okay so What was that all about?" asked Kim, curious.  
  
"Leiu found the guy. He told me his brother died and the department found out who he was and the names of his brothers."  
  
"well that's a start." 


	28. Guys Night in

The next day.  
  
"okay so who wants to go shopping?" asked Alex.  
  
"Me" said Faith from across the room.  
  
"Me too." Replied Officer Smith.  
  
"I guess so." Said Sully,  
  
"if Sully's going then I'll go." Doc responded.  
  
Just then Kim walked through the sliding door and into the room.  
  
"Whats going on?" she asked.  
  
"shopping." Said Carlos.  
  
"ooo whos going?" asked Kim.  
  
"Alex, Faith, Sully, Smith and me." Replied Doc.  
  
"Can I come?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Alex. So they all grabbed their coats, said good bye to Bosco, Jimmy, Ty and Carlos, and they were off.  
  
"So freedom from the chicks!" said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah not to mention anyone remotely mature." Bosco stated from the kitchen.  
  
"So what shall we do?" asked Davis.  
  
"Monopoly?" inquired Carlos.  
  
"Yeah sure, d'ya bring it?" asked Bosco, who was mixing drinks on the counter.  
  
"No but Sully did." Said Davis comeing down the stairs with the game in his hands.  
  
"Wow, who knew the old guy knew how to have fun?" Jimmy said, crossing the room and grabbing the game out of Davis's hands.  
  
"This is going to be awesome, like a guys night in." said Carlos, as he sat down at the kitchen table where Ty and Doherty were setting up the game.  
  
"I call the top hat." Said Bosco as he put the alcohol away in the cupboard.  
  
"I call the wheel barrow." Said Carlos.  
  
"I'll take.the dog." Jimmy stated as he sorted the money.  
  
"Big surprise." Muttered Bosco as he sat down with the drinks.  
  
"Jerk." Said Doherty and he slapped Bosco upside the head.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Davis, they all turned towards him in surprise, "You keep your hands to yourselves or I turn this car around and no one gets ice cream!"  
  
They all had a fit of laughter and finally after about 10 minutes they had settled down to play.  
  
"okay I'm the ship," said Ty, "who goes first?"  
  
"You can't just ask who goes first. You have to roll the die." Stated Carlos as if it was one of the most obvious things someone could know.  
  
"You are such a nerd." Said Bos, as he picked up the dice and rolled them. A 4 and a 3.  
  
"seven. My turn." Said Jimmy. He rolled,  
  
"A 6 and a 3. nine. Your turn Davis." He said.  
  
Davis rolled and got two 5s.  
  
"10."  
  
"Yes my turn." Carlos anxiously grabbed for the dice and rolled.  
  
"12! YES!!" he yelled, "I go first!"  
  
"Yo, dude, its not the lottery." Said Doherty.  
  
"Wow, Bos what did you put in these drinks?" asked Davis, who had just taken a sip of the drink Bosco had provided him with.  
  
"it's a secret." Said Bosco.  
  
2 hours later..  
  
"This is the longest game I have ever played in my LIFE!" yelled Davis.  
  
"I hate this game." Jimmy said as he threw down his properties.  
  
"That's because you're losing." Said Carlos, who had aquired most of the properties and money in the game.  
  
"well at least I'm beating Boscorelli." Said Jimmy, indicating to Bosco who had no properties except Baltic and Mediteranian which were the worst ones. And most of his money consisted of ones.  
  
"Shut up, Doherty." Bosco said sleepily, "I think I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air." He said and he got up and stepped outside the sliding door.  
  
The guys grunted their 'see ya later's and got back to their game. By now it was 10 o'clock, the others had called and told them they were going to see a movie and go out to dinner and wouldn't be back until around 11:30 or 12.  
  
Bosco walked down the stairs off the deck and towards the dock. He walked to the end of the dock and sat down with his feet in the water. Finally he could get some peace and quiet. SNAP he turned around sharply because he heard a noise but nothing was there so he returned to stareing out at the lake.  
  
Jimmy, Carlos and Ty were pretty much sick of the game so they were about to get up when they heard a noise. It sounded like a really loud splash. 


	29. Drowning

~Chapter 29~  
  
Bosco was tired the air off the lake was making him more and more sleepy so he decided to go up to bed. He stood up and turned around, ready to walk off the dock and up to the house when someone slammed into him and they both went hurtiling into the lake. SPLASH!  
  
Bos couldn't breathe, he tried to get back to the surface, but someone was pulling him back down towards the bottom of the lake. The tackle given to him by his attacker, had knocked the wind out of him and he was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen.  
  
He looked down at the figure trying to pull him further into the depths of the lake and saw that they were wearing a mask. They also had on a black beater and a pair of dark jeans. Amidst the struggling he also noticed a tatoo on the right bicep of his opponent. It was a black cross of independence.  
  
Bosco was starting to loose conciousness, he could see black dots in his vision. His attacker had his hands around Bosco's throat and Bosco could feel himself slipping away.  
  
SPLASH! Jimmy, Davis and Carlos looked at eachother and smiled. All thinking the same thing. Bosco had fallen in the lake. They rushed out on to the deck and glanced around. None of them saw Bosco.  
  
"I don't see him." Said Carlos. Just then they saw a splash in the lake just a few feet from the dock.  
  
"Crap!" said Doherty and they all ran down the stairs and towards the dock. When they reached the end Jimmy and Davis dived in.  
  
They looked around and spotted two figures. One was apparently trying to drown the other. Davis and Doherty swam towards the pair and as soon as Bosco's attacker saw them, he started swimming away.  
  
Davis caught up to him above water, only to be punched in the face. When he resurfaced after the shock and pain wore off, his attacker had reached shore and was running into the forrest. 'Damn' Thought Davis.  
  
"Davis!" Ty heard Jimmy yell. He turned in the water to see Doherty pulling Bosco towards the dock. Bosco was unconcious. 'Crap.' Davis swam to shore as fast as he could. When he reached the dock, Carlos and Jimmy were pulling Bosco out of the water.  
  
"Shit." Said Carlos, "He's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse."  
  
Davis didn't know what to do, he was scared out of his mind. Jimmy was pushing down on Bosco's chest and Carlos was breathing into his mouth.  
  
Every minute seemed like an eternity to Jimmy. Every second seemed like there was less and less of a chance that Bosco was going to open his eyes. He silently prayed to god that Bosco would open his eyes and get up, laughing at Jimmy for worrying.  
  
Davis kept checking his watch, '2 minutes 36 seconds, 2 minutes 39 seconds.'  
  
Tears had started to stream down their faces as Bosco still remained dead still.  
  
"Come on man..please wake up." Whispered Davis as he kneeled beside his friend on the dock. Suddenly Bosco started coughing up water. They turned him on his side and sighed with relief as he opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" whispered Bosco in a raspy, hoarse voice.  
  
"someone found us here and tried to drown you." Said Carlos, relief still evident in his voice.  
  
"yippee for me" Bosco said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"alright lets get him up to the house."  
  
"Hows he doing Carlos?" asked Jimmy, as he sat beside Bosco who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Hes okay, he just needs a lot of rest." Said Carlos, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"you look tired man, why don't you go to bed?" suggested Davis, who was looking very alert, a gun in hand.  
  
"Are you kidding me? How the hell am I supposed to sleep after that?" replied Carlos. He looked at the clock, 1:20am. 'It's late, well I guess it's early, technically' he thought to himself.  
  
"What time is it?" asked a small, quiet voice from the couch.  
  
"1:20 Bos, how you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Said Bosco as he sat up, he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Dude, you need rest." Said Jimmy from beside him.  
  
Bosco looked up noticing the worry in his expression, and gave him a tired smile.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Doherty.  
  
"you were worried weren't ya?" asked Bos. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and mumbled something as he walked over to the kitchen. Davis smiled and nodded at Bosco mouthing 'He SO was.' Bosco smirked.  
  
Then they heard the sound of a car making its way into the driveway. They all went into alert mode. Bosco grabbed his gun and got uneasily to his feet. Him and Davis made their way to the door. With every step Bosco felt like he was going to collapse and pass out.  
  
Davis crept cautiously towards the door. He glanced at Bosco, who looked like he was going to pass out. All four of the guys held their breath, both guns pointed towards the door as the doorknob turned. The door opened.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Kim, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Whats going on?" Doc asked her as he came up behind with the others.  
  
"They are trying to shoot me!" she yelled, pointing at the guys. Davis and Bosco lowered their guns.  
  
Finally after being reassured that he wasn't going to die at this moment, Bosco's legs collapsed from under him. Luckily before he hit the ground Jimmy caught him.  
  
"Whoa there Bos." He lifted Bosco's arm and put it around his shoulder. As Jimmy led Bosco back over to the couch to lie down, the questions reigned on Davis and Carlos.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to Bosco?"  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Whats with the guns?"  
  
Davis held his hand up in the air to silence them all.  
  
"Okay okay just everyone be quiet." Said Carlos.  
  
"How was your time?" asked Ty, trying to change the subject.  
  
"We went to 'X-men 2' and then we had to wait at the restaurant for a while because Steve had to pick up something." Explained Faith.  
  
"Steve?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Officer Steve Smith." Said Alex.  
  
"oh."  
  
"So what happened with you guys?"asked Smith.  
  
"Well we had a pretty good time, played Monopoly, hung out, Bosco drowned, then we just talked for a while." Said Carlos, saying it all really fast.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" 


	30. Questions

"You used my Monopoly with out asking me?" Sully asked annoyed.  
  
"Sully, we're all adults you don't have to ask..Wait a minute! What do you mean Bosco drowned?!" voiced Faith with surprising volume.  
  
"Well whoever's after us, found us." Stated Davis.  
  
"What happened?" asked Alex as they were lead by Ty and Carlos back to where Jimmy was helping Bosco onto the couch.  
  
"Well all I know is that me, Jimmy and Davis were playing monopoly and we heard a splash and when we came outside, Bosco was in the water." Explained Carlos.  
  
Everyone looked to Bosco, who was looking very tired with dark circles under his eyes, it looked like his insomnia was catching up with him.  
  
"I uh..i went outside for some fresh air and I stayed out there for about.10 minutes and I got up to leave and," he sighed, "Some guy tackled me into the water." With that, feeling he'd done his part Bosco lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, leaving the others to what ever they were gonna do.  
  
"What did he look like?" asked Sully.  
  
"He was wearing a mask." clarified Davis.  
  
"What happened after you saw Bosco in the water?" asked Officer Smith.  
  
"We ran down and me and Ty jumped in the water. Davis went after the guy but he got away." Jimmy told the others.  
  
"Bosco wasn't breathing and he didn't have a pulse so we had to do CPR it took three minutes but we finally got him back." Explained Carlos, eyeing Bosco.  
  
"How are you doing there Bos?" asked Doc.  
  
"I'm okay.my leg hurts but I'm basically just tired." Bosco replied in a voice that told them that he wouldn't be awake for long.  
  
The others moved their conversation to the kitchen and had been talking for the last ten minutes while Bosco slept on the couch.  
  
RING!!!  
  
Bosco jumped up in surprise. 'Whew,' he thought, 'Its just my phone.' The others stopped there conversation to hear who was calling. Bosco answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Boscorelli, you okay? You don't sound to good." Said Swerzky's voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yes sir, we uh.we had a bit of a run in with the guy after us."  
  
"What?! What happened." Said the Leiutenent, urgently.  
  
"that's not important." Bosco replied, not caring to go through the explaination again.  
  
"What were you calling for, sir?" he asked.  
  
"I have more information on the brothers."  
  
"Oh yeah what is it?" asked Bosco, curiously.  
  
"The remaining two brothers, Justin, the oldest and Steven, the youngest, haven't been heard from for quite some time. Steven was reported to have changed his name to something more common than Cherry, but Justin.well he seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth." Explained Swerzky.  
  
"What did he change his name to?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Were not sure but were looking into it. When I find out I'll inform you."  
  
"Well okay thanks Leiu."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bosco hung up the phone and as soon as he did, he was bombarded by questions from his friends.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It was Leiutenent Swerzky." Bosco told them.  
  
"What did he want?" Sully asked.  
  
"He gave me some new information on the guy that's after us."  
  
"Well.what was it?" asked Jimmy, impatiently.  
  
"He said that one of the dead guys brothers changed his name to something more common."  
  
"What did he change it to?" asked Doc.  
  
"Dunno, Leiu didn't have the info on that." Said Bosco.  
  
"I have a feeling we should find a new place to stay. Maybe a hotel." Suggested Alex.  
  
"Good idea, everyone get your stuff." Said Davis.  
  
When everyone had gotten their stuff together, they packed it into the vans. It was decided that they would spread out the luggage this time so there were 5 people in each car. Since the vans were two different colours, they wrote down each colour on 5 slips of paper and put them in a hat. Whatever colour they chose would be the van they went in.  
  
After chooseing the slips of paper it turned out that Alex, Carlos, Doc, Faith, and Sully were going in the blue van and Kim, Jimmy, Davis, Smith and Bosco were going in the black van.  
  
Every one got in the cars and they started down the street. In the black van, Jimmy was driving with Smith riding shotgun. Davis and Kim were in the center seat and Bosco was laying, stretched out, on the back seat, already fast asleep.  
  
"I wonder who it is." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Its probibly some one who knows us." Said Davis, "I mean it could be someone close to us." He finished, paranoid.  
  
"Lets talk about something else, this is getting me paranoid." Suggested Kim.  
  
"Okay, like what?" asked Smith, bored.  
  
"um. I don't know, what do you think Bos?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"He's asleep, looks real tired too." Said Davis, who had turned around.  
  
"Hes cute when he sleeps." Smirked Kim. Jimmy and Davis shared a smile in the rear veiw mirror.  
  
"I know a good hotel, its small and its only got a couple rooms, its residential but its close." Said Smith.  
  
"Hold on." Jimmy pulled the car to the side so Faith in the blue van, could pull it up beside them.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Alex, who was rideing shotgun.  
  
"Smith says he knows a hotel so follow us k?"  
  
"Alright." And with that, the vans made there way to the hotel. 


	31. Hotels, Hotels

The ride to the hotel was long and boring, though the only one to get any sleep was Bosco. The group in the black van were wondering exactly how Bosco could sleep. Jimmy had decided to play music as loud as possible and it took quite a struggle for Smith to raise his voice over ACDC to yell the instructions to the hotel.  
  
"TURN RIGHT!!" he yelled. Jimmy seemed to hear himquite easily, though, considering the volume of the music.  
  
"Jimmy turn that DAMN MUSIC OFF NOW!" yelled Kim. Finally, silence.  
  
"I like listening to music." Said Jimmy, upset that she had made him turn off his radio.  
  
"Yeah but it will wake up Bosco." She nodded over to Bosco in the back seat, who was still, amazingly, fast asleep until.  
  
RING!! Bosco nearly jumped off his seat. He had accidently left his phone extremely close to his ear. Groggily he picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.  
  
"Boscorelli" he said into the cell.  
  
"Not for long. Soon It'll be 'The Late Boscorelli'" said an increasingly familiar voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked exasperated. The others looked over at him curious and worried, they had obviously realized that their friend wasn't talking to the Leiutenent.  
  
"I want to finish what I started." Said Recent.  
  
"What you started? What the hell are you talking about, Recent?"  
  
"You'll see." Said the scratchy voice of Recent. Then all Bosco heard from the other end of the phone was a dial tone.  
  
"Damn it!" screamed Bosco, through clenched teeth.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Davis, in a surprisingly calm and patient voice.  
  
"He said he wanted to finish what he started."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Smith.  
  
"I guess it means when he attacked Bosco at the house." Suggested Kim.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Bosco whispered to himself in a doubtful tone.  
  
Finally, after quite a long drive, they arrived at the hotel. It was dark and brown and looked very spooky. It was also very big and cold, which wasn't exactly to their taste.  
  
"Aw Crap." Stated Carlos, when he observed where they were staying.  
  
"It does look very run down." Said Faith.  
  
"ah well, I guess we should make the best of it. Hey theres the hotel manager." Smith said.  
  
They walked over to a desk in the middle of the room, where a dark, menacing looking man stood behind it.  
  
"Hi we'd like a couple of rooms please." Said Doc, takeing charge.  
  
"Yes, of course, my name is Mr. Brady, one moment please."said the sinister looking man before he stepped into the back room.  
  
He came out again, only this time he was carrying a gun. Brady pointed the gun at them and before they had time to react, 7 more men came out of no where and raised their guns aswell.  
  
"Aw Crap." 


	32. Out of the Box

The eight men took their guns and led them outside to 2 black vans with tinted windows. They placed the cops in one and everyone else in the other. They fought to keep from separating but it was in vain.  
  
"Damn." Said Davis to himself as the van doors closed and left him with Sully, Faith, Smith and very tired looking Bosco. To add to that, they were handcuffed. Ty didn't like having his hands behind his back. When he was a kid, his sister used to tie his hands behind his back and tickle him until their mom heard the screaming.  
  
Faith sighed, she was sick and tired of being captured and scared. Now, to top it all off she was handcuffed in the back of a van, in the dark in the hands of crazy people. She hated to quote Bosco but 'These people were nuts' she thought to herself.  
  
'Great, I'm stuck in a tin can, hands tied and the worst of it, Boscorelli is here.'Mused Sully. Though he put on the façade that Boscorelli was an annoyence to him, deep down he knew that he liked having the jackass around. He glanced over at the shorter man and silenty remembered Bosco's fear of the dark.  
  
'The dark, I hate the dark. Its so creepy and you don't know whats coming at you.' Bosco thought to himself. Surprisingly he wasn't as scared as he was tired, but since he was very very tired, it didn't help him.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like two hours in the back of the stuffy van. They felt the truck stop and heard doors closeing. The doors of the van opened, temporarily blinding the officers.  
  
"Get out." Said one of the men. They complied.  
  
As he got out of the van Davis realised that he couldn't see the other van. 'crap' he thought. Ty serveyed his suroundings, they were being led into an old looking compound, it was in the middle of the forrest and there was quite a wide river running alongside the compound. It was about ten feet across and didn't look to be that deep, Ty made a mental note to tell that to the others as a possible escape route. On a lighter note, it looked like they were closer to the city.  
  
They were placed in a small cell with two bunkbeds parellel on either side of the room.  
  
"Well, looks like one of us will have to sleep on the ground." Sully looked pointedly at Bosco who smirked sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, we need a plan." Said Smith.  
  
"Yeah, how about.." Ty hesitated, thinking of a plan but his hesitation turned into quite a long silence as they all thought to themselves.  
  
Bosco was racking his brain trying to think of a way out. He put his hands behind his head, even though the cuffs were off his wrists still hurt. He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling when he noticed a vent in the center of it.  
  
"Hey, Hey guys!" he got their attention, "Theres a vent."  
  
"I dunno Bos, looks pretty small." Said Faith.  
  
"What do you think I am." Bosco told her.  
  
Sully and Smith helped lift Bosco up into the vent. When Bosco had disappeared from sight they shared their doubt.  
  
"What if it's a dead end?"  
  
"What they catch him?"  
  
"What if he hurts himself?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bosco was turning what seemed like the tenth corner when he found an exit beneath him. He pulled out the door of the vent and crawled through it.  
  
Finally he was able to stand up strait, he stretched his legs. Bosco was in a long passageway, much like the one that led to his own cell. He decided to start down it. When he reached a corner, he looked around it first, just in case. No one. He made his way to the right, when he heard voices.  
  
"How the HELL are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
"Shut up Carlos, the others will find a way, meanwhile we have to find our own way out of here."  
  
The voices were coming from around the corner, Bosco glanced to the left, he noticed 2 guards standing in front of another cell, which seemed to contain his friends. Bosco needed a plan. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He grabbed a bar that was lieing on the ground beside him and banged it against the wall.  
  
Jimmy and the others sat trying to think of a way out. Doherty noticed that one of the guards had heard a noise and went to investigate, but he saw a guard come back to stand in front of their cell after about five minutes. Though he noticed the guard was short before he investigated the noise, Jimmy swore the guard had shrunk a few inches. It was probibly his imagination, the guard was wearing the same uniform, black pants, and black shirt and a black baseball cap, lowered down so you couldn't see his face.  
  
Suddenly, as Jimmy was musing to himself, the investigating guard turned towards the other guard and put a gun to his head.  
  
"Drop your gun." He said.  
  
The other guard did as he was told. After he rose from the ground again, the shorter guard smacked him over the head with his gun. Then the he turned towards them.  
  
"Are you going to help us?" asked Kim suspiciously.  
  
"No I'm going to leave you here to die." Said a familiar, sarcastic voice. The guard took his hat off.  
  
"Bosco! Thank god!" said Alex's dramatic voice. 


	33. Shock

They had been walking around for what seemed like hours, it was probibly only twenty minutes though. Everyone shivered in the cold compound, all except Bosco, who surprisingly had the least amount of clothing on. All the others had on sweaters while Bosco adorned a black t shirt and black cargo pants.  
  
"Okay, its this way." Said Bosco from the front of the group, as he pointed left.  
  
"That's what you said the last 7 wrong turns ago." Groaned Jimmy, his feet were starting to ache. They had been up all night, driving, being held hostage, being kidnapped, and he was very drowsy. Doherty glanced at his watch,  
  
"Its 8 in the morning." He moaned.  
  
"SHUT UP!" chorused everyone. They were all rolling there eyes at the 10th time that Jimmy had either complained or recited the time to them, when Bosco suddenly stopped in front of them.  
  
"Bos?" asked Doc.  
  
"SHHH" Bosco held a hand up to them, telling them to stay there while he went to look around the corner.  
  
The others watched while Bosco peeked his head to the right then jerked it back. They heard him mumble a curse.  
  
Bosco pulled his gun out of his pants and cocked it. He looked towards the others giving them a reasuring look, then turned the corner.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the two guards halfway down the hall. Bosco made his way silently down it with his gun pointed in front of him. When he was a quarter of the way down the corridoor, the first guard looked up then pulled out his gun in an attempt to shoot Bosco but Bosco shot him in the leg and he fell to the ground. The second guard saw this and also tried to pull out his gun ending in the same result. Bos ran down the hall and knocked both of them out, just to be sure.  
  
"Thank you God for inventing the Boscorelli." Said Sully from the cell. Bosco yelled for the others who made their way down the hall. Bosco opened the cell.  
  
As soon as they were all together they started down the hall. Davis, Sully, and Faith in the front with three cocked guns pointed forward. Bosco had taken to the back with Smith and everyone else was in the middle.  
  
As Bosco walked along he thought to himself about all they were going through. He noticed Kim shiver from the cold and Smith took off his coat and placed it on her back. Bosco felt a pang of jealousy, but remembered that he had made a decision with himself to remain friends with Kim, he didn't like anything that was too complicated.  
  
After Smith had given her his coat he back tracked and walked beside Bosco, on Bosco's left side.  
  
Bosco glanced over at the officer out of the corner of his eye then looked away, then he shot his head towards Smith, just noticing something. His eyes darted side to side as if reading something, his mind going a mile a minute. Every thing fit together perfectly, he couldn't believe he hadn't realised it before.  
  
'On Smith's right arm there was a tatoo of the cross of independence, the same tatoo he had seen on his attacker back at the house. The others said that while they were out, Smith left to get something and took quite a while doing it. Smith was the one who attacked him.  
  
'The Leiutenent had told Bosco that the guy that got killed, Dustin Cherry, had 2 brothers Justin and Steven, Officer Smith's name was Steve. Leiu also told him that Steven Cherry had changed his name to something more common, Smith was a pretty common name.  
  
'The guy that was out to get them wanted them to call him 'Recent' and another word for 'Recent' was.just in, the other brothers name was Justin. Recent had also told him that he wanted to finish what he started.what did that mean?' Then Bosco suddenly remembered, 'Not one year ago, he was kidnapped, along with Kim, Jimmy, Davis, and Faith.(A/N in the first fiction 'Scorpius' but don't worry you don't 'Have' to read it) The people that took them were a vicious cop hating gang. The only member of the gang that showed himself to them was a guy named Justin.'  
  
Bosco stopped walking, Smith and Justin were the brothers of this guy, Dustin and they were going to kill them all. Bos decided that he was going to wait to make his move on Smith. He didn't tell the others but started walking again. They finally reached the exit and made their way jogging across the lawn towards the shallow river. Bosco heard shouts behind them, he turned and saw Justin and a bunch of his men were running out of the compound at them.  
  
"Run!" yelled Bosco. Everyone turned back then dashed towards the river. Bosco failed to notice that Smith was still with them, still pretending to be one of them. Bosco had just hit the water of the river when he was tackled from behind, he fell face first into the water. When he was pulled up he noticed his attacker was Justin, he also saw that the others were out of the water and halfway across the lawn when Davis turned around and shouted something, and they all stopped.  
  
Struggling with Justin had brought Bosco halfway across the river with Justin still holding him. Justin hit him in the head and he dropped to his knees. The water, being very shallow, only went halfway up his chest. Justin shouted something to his men,  
  
"STOP THE OTHERS!"  
  
as if everything were in slow motion, Bosco saw Justin's guards begin to raise their guns very slowly. His mind was moving very quickly and he struggled to think of a plan. He fought against Justin and grabbed something off his belt. Bosco held it up and saw what it was. It was a tazer. A tazer is a small device that shocks people with a large amount of electricity.  
  
Everything was moving so slowly, Bosco raised his head to see the guards were ankle deep in the river, they had raised their guns but hadn't shot yet, they were awaiting orders.  
  
"SHOOT THEM!" screamed Justin's voice.  
  
Bosco looked towards his friends for the last time. He locked eyes with Davis. Bosco had a plan. Davis seemed to realise what Bosco was going to do right before he did it because Bosco heard him shout,  
  
"BOSCO NO!"  
  
Bosco activated the tazer and shoved it into the water before the guards had a chance to shoot. A huge jolt of electrisity went through the river. Water, being a conductor, carried the shock to everyone that was standing in it.  
  
All Bosco felt was pain and the last think Bosco saw was the guards being blown to the ground and he heard Justin's scream, then, everything went black. 


	34. The Deep Sleep

The third watch gang sheilded their eyes from the blinding light of the electric current that Bosco had used to save their lives. When the light disappeared, they looked at the scene before them.  
  
Justin's guards had been blown off their feet and onto the land on the other side of the river. Justin himself was flat on his back in the water. Beside Justin, face down in the water, was Bosco.  
  
"Bosco!" screamed Kim. Jimmy was the first to come out of his shocked daze. He dashed towards the water and splashed over to Bosco. Doherty flipped him over and pulled him towards shore. Everyone seemed to come out of their daydream the moment that Bosco was pulled ashore because all of them ran over. Smith mumbled something about seeing if the bad guys were still alive and crossed the river.  
  
"He's not breathing and theres no pulse." Said Jimmy from beside Bosco.  
  
"Let us see Jimmy." Said Doc and him and Kim took over while Davis pulled Jimmy back.  
  
"Let them work, man" he said.  
  
Tears were all over everyones faces, it was like a dam had burst and no one could stop it. Doc and Kim were on the ground doing SPR, Doc pumping on Bosco's chest and Kim giving him breaths.  
  
"How long has it been?" asked Alex to Sully, the only one with a watch.  
  
"6 minutes."  
  
"Crap that's a long time." Said Faith running her hands through her hair.  
  
Finally the most amazing words came out of Doc's mouth.  
  
"We got him back."  
  
Although Bosco hadn't awoken yet, they had gotten his pulse and breathing working again.  
  
Davis bent down and pulled a phone out of Bosco's pocket.  
  
"I'm calling an ambulance."  
  
Later at the hospital.  
  
It seemed like they had been waiting for hours. Doc, Sully, Jimmy, Davis, Alex, Kim and Faith were sitting in the waiting room, just...waiting. Smith had gone to take the bad guys over to the precinct, Justin was they only one in the hospital, the others had all woken up. Justin had gone brain dead, they had been told earlier. Smith was the only one to get remotly upset at this, they all assumed he was one of those cops who felt for everyone.  
  
The doctor finally came in to the room.  
  
"Is he okay?" someone asked. The doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"He is in a coma."  
  
"What are the chances he'll wake up?" asked Sully, always expecting the worst.  
  
"theres about a 75 to 80% chance that he won't wake up." Said the Doctor, solemly.  
  
"But that's still a 20 to 25% chance he will, right?" Alex said. she received a grim look from the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry, but from my medical opinion, I don't see him wakeing up." 


	35. Pay Back

Two weeks later.  
  
Everyone had visited Bosco almost everyday. The doctors and nurses told them that there was no change but all of them kept up hope. On the first day, they had all been there at once, and everyone spoke to Bosco in front of the others, some of the things said were quite surprising. Kim had told Bosco's sleeping form that she had liked him for a long time and said that if he woke up she hoped that they could get together. Faith apologised for the way she'd been acting for the past couple weeks. But the real shocker was when Jimmy said that Bosco was like a brother to him.  
  
One Wednesday, everyone was there together. Smith had said that he wanted to show them all something and to meet him at the hospital. While they waited, they visited Bosco.  
  
Davis sat down at the end of the bed putting down a set of clothes he brought, just incase Bosco woke up, he knew Bos hated the hospital gowns. They were all talking, waiting for Smith when he arrived.  
  
"Hey everyone, all of us need to talk so why don't we go somewhere else." He said.  
  
"Like where?" asked Carlos.  
  
"My uncle used to own a warehouse down by the water, we need somewhere private." So everyone left the room. Jimmy had decided to leave his keys in the room because he was getting a ride with Davis and would be back at the hospital later. Smith was the last to leave the room, leaving a note on Bosco's bedside table. A note that told the police officers he knew were going to visit Bosco, exactly where to find the bodies of the third watch gang.  
  
He smiled as he left. Thinking of how he was going to get pay back on the people walking with him down the hall.  
  
Just as the door to the hospital room closed, Bosco's eyes opened. 


	36. Awakening

Bosco's eyes fluttered open. Every bone in his body ached. He saw that he was in a white room. 'Damn hospital.' He had been here enough to hate it.  
  
He looked around for someone. A nurse walked in and noticed he was awake.  
  
"Hello mister Boscorelli, my name is Sheryl and were surprised to see you awake. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"river." Bosco croaked out.  
  
"That's right you fell into a coma, you've been here for 2 weeks." Sheryl went on and on telling him who had come to visit but he tuned her out. ' two weeks? Two whole weeks?' he was amazed.  
  
He glanced around the room and noticed someing on his bedside table. Jimmy's keys. 'Well at least I have proof that Doherty really cares.' He thought to himself. Something was beside the keys, though. A note. He picked it up and read.  
  
Dear Officers,  
I, Steven Cherry a.k.a. Officer Steven Smith, have taken some of your officers, paramedics and firefighters. By the time you find this, they will be dead. You can find their bodies at the abandoned warehouse down at Dock NYC. By the way any good cop would have figured me out by now, if you can't trust the police to catch the criminals, who can you trust?  
  
Bosco leaped out of his bed and snatched up the clothes left at the end of it. He had to find them. Though he was still in a lot of pain, he forced himself to protect his friends. He dressed and snatched the keys off of the bedside table. Knowing Jimmy, he would park as close as possible. The nurse, thankfully, had left the room leaving Bosco free to slip out.  
  
When he reached the outside, he glanced around for the ratty old blue pickup that Jimmy always drove. He spotted it, ran over and leaped in. He put the keys in the ignition and sped off, still breathing harshly from the short bit of exercise.  
  
Bosco's muscles were screaming at him to stop but he forced himself to go on. After a five minute drive, he reached the ware house and crept along the side of it. Bosco knew that Davis must have brought the clothes because there was a gun hidden in the pants, Davis always remembered that Bosco couldn't go a night with out his gun.  
  
Bosco reached an open door and peered around it. He saw all his friends with their hands in the air. Slowly he crept inside to help. The others had their left side facing him, with Smith in front of them, gun pointed, showing Bosco his right side. Bosco held his gun tight, waiting, he listened to Smith's speech.  
  
"That's right, none of you were smart enough to put it all together, not even the Leiutenent. The only one who knew was Boscorelli. When we were leaving the compound, he realized it, I saw the look in his eyes, he knew. He had figured everything out at once, he knew about me, about Justin, everything. Too bad he didn't say something. But I guess now he can't, what with being a vegetable. All of it to save you people. I don't understand it." Smith smiled.  
  
"Well now, our time together was sweet but all good things must come to an end. Good bye everyone. Sully, how'd you like to go first?" Sully glared. Smith pointed his gun at Sully and was about to fire when.  
  
BANG  
  
Smith fell to the ground. Dead. All heads turned to the person who had shot him.  
  
"Bosco!" The whole group ran towards him at top speed. By now Bosco's head was swimming. He was starting to feel weaker and weaker.Just as Jimmy reached him, his legs gave way beneath him. Jimmy caught him and lowered him onto his knees.  
  
"You okay man?" he asked.  
  
"Just peachy." Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
Bosco was stampeded with hugs and questions. Kim kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Bosco?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Bosco, confused. And with that Kim leaned in and kissed him. 


	37. In a Different Light

The third watch crew sat in the hospital. After getting back from the warehouse, they had to take Bosco back to the OR. They were sitting there, Bosco on the bed after being forced back into a hospital gown. They were talking about what happened.  
  
"Who knew that someone would want to hurt us." Said Carlos retorically.  
  
"Probibly right after he TOLD us he wanted to kill us!" said Jimmy in an 'How Much more obvious can I get' tone.  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes. He looked over at Bosco for help. It seemed these days that Bos was the only one that could control Jimmy. Carlos winked at him when he saw that Bosco was holding Kim's hand. Boscorelli just stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You know, this situation brought some good to us." Said Alex.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ty asked, confused.  
  
"Well, it brought Kim and Bosco together and it brought us all closer." She finished.  
  
"You got a point there Taylor." Said Jimmy, looking over to Bosco who spoke next,  
  
"Yeah, In a Different Light this whole situation was a good thing."  
  
THE END *hope you liked it* 


End file.
